


Small Victories

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: There was a time in the not-so-distant past that Clarke Griffin thought that the most delicate working relationship was the one that existed between the Ark's Councillors. However, then she encountered the Coalition, and now she spends most of her time carefully toeing the line between the Ambassadors's pride and Arkadia's needs. The small amount of personal time that remains Clarke is eager to spend with Lexa.





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "That went better than last time."
> 
> I didn't quite realise when I started Femslash February this year that it would take me more than two months to be able to finish it, but here I am at the end of March still writing ficlets for it. I enjoyed this one because it felt like a nice return to The 100, and specifically Clexa, a relationship that has prompted most of my fanfic work to date. There's always something enjoyable about writing Clexa fics, and I'm glad that I'm finally able to do without the bitter taste from the show itself. That said, I know pretty much nothing of the show's events after that mess of a third season, so, the dynamics of the clans are probably not within the canon. Whoops? xD

“Well,” Clarke huffed in frustration as she slumped into a chair beside Lexa at the dining table, “that was better than last time, I think.” 

The dark-haired woman chuckled quietly in amusement, “You have an interesting perspective on how that meeting went Klark.”

“Well,” Clarke braced her elbows on the table and leant her chin on the heels of her hands, “no one cursed at me this time, unless my Trigedasleng is worse than I think it is.” 

“On this occasion I will not dispute your grasp of Trigedasleng.” Lexa replied with a shallow nod of her head. “It is always difficult to negotiate between the Yujleda and the Trishana—the rivalry between their clans matches that of the rivalry between Trikru and Azgeda.”

Clarke grinned wryly as she pulled a plate of cured meats across the table and snatched up a roll of bread. “I’m glad that the focus wasn’t on the Skaikru for once. It is hard to convince the Coalition that we’re trying to be a legitimate member if we’re constantly trying to prove that we’re not about to turn around and attack someone.”

“I think,” Lexa commented as she tore off a corner of bread to dip into her bowl of stew, “that your position here as one of my advisers helps to reassure the people that Skaikru are not about to do anything foolish. Most of the Coalition knows that you are the true leader of Skaikru.” 

“Possibly of the people, but not of the administration.” Clarke said with a soft sigh. “I’ve never been very good at the minutiae of… that sort of stuff.”

“It is the people that the Coalition are worried about.” Lexa replied. “But, your involvement with the summit helps to ease their minds.” 

“I know.” Clarke murmured as she leant sideways to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “So, are you free tomorrow?”

A soft sweet smile spread across Lexa’s lips as the soft weight of Clarke’s head settled against her shoulder. “Yes, after the midday meal. I have a meeting with my generals in the morning.” 

“Can we go for a ride then? In the afternoon?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“Of course, ai hodnes,” Lexa said with a soft chuckle, “I would not expect you to rise at the break of day to go before my meeting.” 

“I’ve told you before Lexa,” Clarke grinned into Lexa’s shoulder as she turned her head to hide her smile in the soft folds of Lexa’s shirt, “I don’t do mornings.”


End file.
